


Of Bleeding Pasts And Broken Futures

by 46captain46



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I swear there is a happy ending, Like emotional pain, M/M, Memories, Pain, So much angst, Uchiha Massacre, sasuke needs to be protected at all costs, this is painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46captain46/pseuds/46captain46
Summary: "Suddenly, every single member of his clan seems to have their eyes locked on him and a look of utter betrayal decorates each and every one of them. Their voices slowly invade his mind." 
Sasuke is in the darkness, drowning in it. Where is his light to guide him home?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have feels. SOOOOOO many feels. And I decided to write a thing! Enjoy!   
> A thank you to my beautiful friend Melanie for always being there supporting me! I love you hon!   
> Disclaimer: Guys, guys...if I owned them would they be canon?? YOU BET YOUR ASS THEY FUCKING WOULD BE. BUT ARE THEY CANON?? NO. GUESS FUCKING WHY.

The shadows are no longer in the darkness waiting. The demons are no longer locked in. And the blood seems to be drowning him.

His hands are painted red and the bodies around him are lying motionless on the ground. His heart is beating fast but it feels heavy. Maybe if he closes his eyes everything will disappear and the white ceiling of his room will replace the horrid color. In the back of his mind a small voice whispers that he knows that’s not going to happen. Still, he closes his eyes and his parents’ faces are looking back at him. He feels the urge to throw up as his stomach shrinks and he tries to run to the opposite direction. It doesn’t work though as he seems to be stuck on the ground, and his breathing picks up. 

_Not again. Please not again_.

Suddenly, every single member of his clan seems to have their eyes locked on him and a look of utter betrayal decorates each and every one of them. Their voices slowly invade his mind.

_You should have stopped it._

_Where were you?_

_Why didn’t you help us?_

The voices evolve into screams and pierce his heart like knives. He puts his hands on his ears in an attempt to block them out but it’s already too late. He falls on the ground and he screams, hoping to drown them but they have been curved in his soul and no matter how much he wants to, he can’t erase them. 

Water falls on the ground and only now does he realize he is crying. His eyes sting and his vision is blurry but he can still see the death in front of him. 

One by one the figures disappear and he is left kneeling inside his - now empty - childhood home. The pain dissipates a little but not all that much. He can still feel their eyes on him, can still hear the whispers of their screams. 

He gets up slowly and wipes his eyes, cursing at his weakness. Then, and now. 

He sees a new figure in front of him that he can only identify as Naruto. He starts walking towards him when he sees a second figure behind the blonde. Before he has time to scream at him he falls dead on the ground. The second person looks up and he is faced with himself, smiling wickedly while holding his bloodied sword. 

His eyes widen and his heart feels like someone is trying to tear it apart. 

_“No.”_ is the whisper that comes out of his mouth before he starts running, trying to go to Naruto. He runs and runs and more tears gather up in his eyes and his breaths come out short but he can’t stop. He runs and he is shaking when he eventually reaches him. 

Blue has turned gray, warm has turned cold. 

A scream that can only be described as agony escapes him and his lungs cannot receive the air they need. The oxygen seems to have disappeared and as he kneels down once again to gather the body in his arms he feels the first sobs reap his body. 

He hugs it tightly, trying to hold on to what little of him he has left. He craddles the blond’s face, trying to will the still heart to move. The beating has stopped though and the complete silence has never felt this horrible. 

The body starts fading and he is left once again with nothing. 

He brings his fists down to the ground, feeling angry and devastated. Feeling all the anger and hatred he has inside him come to the surface. 

He screams again and grits his teeth. The pain is far too great. He can’t take it. The darkness too deep. He can’t escape. Not without his light to guide him.

He puts his head in his hands, trying to make the tears stop, wishing he could bring his sunshine back.

He gasps when he opens his eyes and he feels like he ran a marathon. At first he can’t remember why but when he does his breathing picks up and he starts trembling. 

“No...” he breathes, eyes wide as saucers and heart beating erratically. 

“Please God no...Not him too.” _Please not him. Please._

The tears roll down his hands that are now covering his face and the only thing that’s on his mind is _him_. He has to make sure he’s alright. He has to make sure he’s alive.

He shots up from the bed and goes towards the door. He has to see him and he has to see him now, cold be damned.

When he opens the door he sees a body inches away from his face and for a moment he wonders what the hell they’re doing here but the thought of Naruto lying motionless on the ground silences everything else in his mind. 

He’s about to shove the person aside to leave when a “Sasuke.” stops him dead on his tracks. His head immediately snaps up and he is met with an ocean of blue and a mess of blond hair. 

“Sasuke.” he whispers again and the relief in his voice is almost paulsible. He is trembling too when he suddenly envelops Sasuke in a tight hug. The Uchiha’s instant response is to wrap his arms around Naruto too and they just stay there, relief and warmth washing over their hearts.

They’re desperate and scared out of their minds because _“I thought I lost him”_ and they hug even more tightly, neither wanting to let go for the rest of eternity. They are staining each other’s shirts with their tears but they can’t bring themselves to care because they’re both alive and warm and breathing.

Sasuke inhales Naruto’s scent and feels himself relax a little bit.

“My God. I thought I lost you.” Naruto’s voice is breaking and the only thing Sasuke can do is kiss his forehead and nod silently.

_Me too._

They slowly make their way towards the couch and Naruto wordesly puts his arms around Sasuke and pulls him close. He plants a soft kiss on his head which rests just above Naruto’s heart. Sasuke sighs softly and buries his face into familiar skin.

They fall asleep not long after that, their soft breathes their lullaby. 

And maybe, their hearts are synchronized, singing a song only they know. 

After all, they always did beat as one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, that's it! I hope you liked it and Kudos and Comments make my day! 
> 
> Byeeee  
> ~46captain46


End file.
